From Dusk Till Dawn: Return to the Twister
by Jim King
Summary: It's been awhile, but i'm back with the continuation of From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Return to the Twister. I hope you enjoy the 2nd Chaper. please R&R. -Jim King
1. Default Chapter

From Dusk Till Dawn: Return to the Twister  
  
The night air was cool this time of year, even in the steaming  
heat of Mexico. The dark road was mostly deserted, except for a large  
bar on the outskirts of anything remotly interesting. It was lit in  
much the same fashion as one would expect a cheap casino or an all  
night motel might be lit if it were placed smack dab on the Vegas   
Strip. Bright neon lights adorned the upper floors. Below, dust and   
dirt was scattered about by large semi-trucks with drivers looking   
for a place to grab a drink, or a girl, whichever came first.   
It was usually ten or eleven before the place really got jumping,   
women hanging out of windows, people screaming, beer flying, the sound of  
shotglasses hitting the floor, the sound of punches exchanging   
between two drunks landing. These things together formed a quaint  
little bar in Mexico affectionatly known as The Titty Twister. It was  
here that a grand openeing took place, and where a criminal named  
Seth Gecko would again come back to face the grizzly horrors of his  
past.  
  
2  
  
The shining red car zoomed down the highway. Behind  
the wheel sat Seth Gecko, with a dark green intertwining wire tatoo   
stretching from his forearm to his neck. He had lived in El Ray, a   
"Paradise" as he referred to it, for two years now, far from   
the remenents of the Twister. He looked over his shoulder, the sky  
turning that familiar shade of purple, the clouds disappearing,  
the evening sun peaking slightly over the horizon.  
Seth didn't like driving this close to the night time, not after his stay  
at the Twister, not after the death of his brother or the multiple  
deaths of the hundreds of hunched, brown vampires with their   
stringy hair and weasle-like voices. Seth cringed. He always had this  
feeling, in the back of his mind, gnawing at him constantly. He would  
be driving down the road, dust flying, the wheels of his red car spinning  
like toy tops in the hand of an overly excited child. And then, from the  
back, while Seth sang along to an old Zepplin or Black Sabbath song on  
the radio, his troubles forgotten, he would feel a cold, rotting hand   
on his shoulder. He would turn around to meet the face of his brother,  
fangs barred, flesh falling off in ragged strips, his dark hair mussed.  
His eyes would have that familiar blank stare, the stare of a vampire....  
Seth would always close his eyes and push the thought to the  
back of his mind, turn it off, like a bad television program.  
"It's over and done with." He said to himself, his voice grating,  
like sandpaper. In the distance, Seth could hear the voices of men and  
the rumble of large motors. Almost as an after thought, to confirm his  
belief that the vampires were indeed gone, he muttered under his  
breath.  
"They can all burn in hell." He chuckled, and drove on. He had  
been on his way to the local grocery, just to pick up a few odds and  
ends. Milk, bread, the essentials. Possibly pull out his trusty .44 and  
rip off some vender or a small time mom and pop store. It wasn't much  
his style to be sure, but desperate times called for desperate measures.   
A man's gotta eat, even in paradise.  
The sound of voices grew louder still. Even the heat had seemed   
to increase. Seth looked behind him again, the sky now almost pitch black,  
the sky in front of him a dark, dingy blue. The sun was completly down now,  
and soon he would be driving in complete darkness. His ride to the market  
turned out to be a bust. Inside, the usual hustle and bustle of the food-buyers  
was no where in site. "Family Buisness" the sign on the front door read. Seth   
had nearly flipped out.   
"Damn it all to hell." he had said, hopped into his car, and zoomed down   
the unfamiliar stretch of highway, in hopes of finding the closest market, and  
getting back to El Ray, good old El Ray. He had been driving for nearly an hour,  
and had gotten nowhere. Only the growing sound of voices and motors.  
Suddenly, over the horizon, in the new darkness, a large, bright neon light   
appeared, tall and bright. He pressed his foot on the accelorator.   
"This is it, this is fuckin' it!" finally someplace to eat. If only Seth  
relized where this place was, what had stood there before this rencarnation.  
Voices grew louder, motors groaned heavier. Seth slammed his fist upon the  
wheel, a wide smile crossing his face, his neck craned outward in order to  
read the bright neon sign in the distance. The lights grew brighter, trucks   
and motorcycles flew by him, turning toward the establishment with the  
neon lights. Seth swirved off the road, his car fish taling, and he faced the  
buliding, cycles squeeling past him and parking outside the building, riders  
clad in leather hopping off and going inside.  
And then Seth read the sign. His smile faded, his hand slipped from the  
wheel, and came to rest at his hip. "Oh my.." He couldn't finish, he only sat   
there, jaws unhinged, eyes wide, his fear slowly creeping back into the pit  
of his stomach, reading the sign. Seems the Twister was back in buisness.   
  
  
(More is on the way) 


	2. From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Return to the Tws...

From Dusk Till Dawn: Return to the Twister  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere, somehere distant, a coyote howled. "what in God's name!" Seth  
began to flip out, sweating, swearing, looking about, bikers zooming past him all the while.  
"This can't be, it can't..it can't..." Seth slipped lower into his chair, complete and utter  
fear gripping him. Suddenly, from behind a him, a truck horn blared, and Seth hopped up, pulled  
back into reality. Fumbling, he put his car into reverse, and backed away, letting the agitated  
trucker behind him zoom down the dirt path where he awaited certain doom. The car still fuming,  
Seth took one look back the hell-hole that had clamied so many lives several years earlier,   
and whispered. "Fuck it."   
He sped off, or at least, he tried to. The back tires kicked up mounds of dirt, the   
dust lifting into the air, gripping the dark like a thick blanket, his car never moving.   
"The hell?" Seth shouted, pressing his foot harder and harder on the gas. His car lurched, as  
if momentarily able to move, then gave out, smoke pouring from under the hood. Several pops  
issued forth from the car's center, and it fell silent. "Shit!" Seth uttered. He climbed   
out of the car, forgetting the door, just crawling over it. "Worthless piece of shit!" he cried. he   
sent his boot into the car's side, a dent appearing, the red paint cracking and chipping.   
Seth kicked at his dead car again, and again, and again, until he began to wince  
and the dents looked more like large pot holes on the car's surface. Out of breath, Seth sent  
one last kick into the door. From under the car, a rotted, brown hand shot out, grabbed  
at his boot, caught it, squeezed it, and heaved it forward, sending the shoe and it's   
wearer several feet away, landing hard and smacking in the dirt.   
Seth rolled over, and looked up at his car. From under the it, The thing that had  
grabbed his boot extracted itself from the intestines of the car, stretched, and stood. It's  
brown, scragly hair fell in dirty strings about it's face, it's skin stretched tightly over  
a monsterious frame. It was surprisingly strong for it's slim stature. Seth could only stare in  
disbelief. It hissed, showing two yellow fangs, and a mouthful of oozing saliva. The vampire   
howled,signaling something. As if on cue, The trunk popped open, as did the  
hood, revealing two more of the same gross, horrid vampires. They pulled themselves from their  
hiding places, eyes narrowing on the man in front of them. They all stood in a line now,   
staring a hole through Seth, as if they could smell the warm blood circulating through his  
veins.   
With a final shriek, they leapt into the night air, fangs bared, arm outstreched, claws  
ejected. Seth shoved his arm into his jacket pocket, extracted his 44., aimed it upwards, and  
fired several shots at the attacking monstrosities. The shots rang out, followed by shrieks   
of pain and anger. One of the vamps clutched his stomach as he plummeted to the earth, dark  
green blood pouring from the bullet wound. Another was forced backwards, it's hands wrapped   
about it's bleeding throat, gasping and choking all the while. The two doubled over in mid-air,  
one slamming into the car's hood and rolling off, the other crashing into the ground, a cloud  
of dust sent swiftly into the air. The remaing vampire zeroed in for the kill, as Seth pulled  
himself to a standing position, aiming for the vampires heart. Too late. The monster crashed into  
Seth, taking him to the ground with both arms wrapped about him. The air was knocked from Seth's  
body. His gun was thrown from his hands, and he was again coated with a thin layer of dry Mexican  
dirt.   
The vampire grabbed at Seth's neck, holding it and pinning him to the ground. With a hiss,  
it leaned down, it's fangs all too ready to puncture human flesh. "Fuckin' bitch!" Seth screamed,   
returning the vamps throat grasp with his own, trying like mad to strangle the monster on top of him.  
Freeing one hand, he drew it back, and sent a stining punch into the vampires temple. The thing hissed,  
it's death-grip on Seth's throat tightening. He gargled, choked, and tried to roll over, sending  
another punch at the vamp, this time into his chin. With a fresh burst of verocity, he beat into  
the vampires face, the anger, hate and frustration building inside him and thrown into each and every  
hit. The vampires soft exterior began to give, a large incision the size of Seth's fist began to form  
in the monster's face, green blood bursting forth, covering Seth's fist and dripping onto the   
vampires shoulder. "Come on you!" Seth said, the vampires grip finally lessening, it's brown hands  
falling from his throat, and flailing backwards with each hit. With one final punch landing, the  
vampire fall backwards, the left side of it's face seeping thick waves of green blood. Seth leapt  
up, brushing himself off. He kneeled to pick up his gun. Spinning the chamber, he looked about.   
"Why, when I need help, all of a sudden the damn bikers stop showing up? This is getting old, real fu--" Seth began.   
He was cut off suddenly when the gushing-faced vampire  
leapt atop him yet again. It thrust it's body forward, aiming for the flesh of Seth's neck. He shoved  
his 44. into the vampire's mouth, the nozzle slamming into it's pallet. It's eyes widened  
as Seth emptied the round off. Screams echoed into the night as the bullets tore through the vamp's   
throat, and out the back of it's head. Green blood spurted from the exit wounds in it's skull, covering  
the dry dirt behind it with a blanket of brain, blood and bone. Convulsing, it fell backwards, still.  
Seth, still in the heat of the moment, pulled several bullets from his pocket, loaded them into the   
barrel, spun it, and approached the wooden posts that marked the beginning of the trail to the Twister.  
He fired into the pole to the left and kicked it, the pole collapsing, and crashing into the dirt.  
Seth hauled up part of the broken pole, threw it to the ground, and fired into it again. The smoke  
still rising from the pole, Seth kneeled over it and pulled until a piece of wood broke off in his hands.  
He turned, wasting no time, and buried the make-shift stake into the bleeding vampire's chest.   
It shrieked in pain, then withered until nothing remained but a large puddle of goo. "Ha Ha! you  
fuck!" He pulled the stake from the mass of slime, and turned to stake the remaining bloodsuckers, only,  
they were gone. All that remained of them were several puddles of blood from the previous gun shots.  
He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut short when a large brown hand pulled him backwards,  
covering his mouth, while another set of hands grabbed him by the waist, and hauled him into the air.  
He began screaming into the hand that covered his mouth, stabbing madly with the stake he had created.  
In a flash, one of the hands struck out, ripping the bloody stake from Seth's grip and throwing it  
into the night. "You sick-" The hand covered his mouth again, and he was left to scream silently, only   
for a short while, however. For when he looked, he noticed that they hadn't begun feasting on him,  
but rather, they were carying him. Looking up one last time before the brown hand shoved his face back down,  
he saw that they were heading towards the Twister, and Seth, like it or not, was the guest of honor. 


End file.
